


[Podfic] your heart is gold and your hands are cold

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] spring doves [4]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Families of Choice, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Self-Worth Issues, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “You know so much about everything, Snufkin,” Moomin says, feeling a little awed. “It’s no wonder why you leave us every year. There are amazing things waiting for you out there.”A pause. Snufkin hesitates, which is very unlike him-- he usually says exactly what he’s thinking. Slowly, carefully, he says, “There are amazing things waiting for me here, too. That’s why I always come back.”Moomin lays there looking at him, and feels very warm. Like someone poured a cup of tea into his heart, on just the right side of burning. It’s absurdly comfortable, and Moomin is absurdly happy.Snufkin looks back at him with serious eyes, reaching across the tiny space between them to touch Moomin's face with gentle fingers.“I’ll always come back,” he says, like it’s a promise.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snusmumriken | Snufkin & Everyone
Series: [Podfic] spring doves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749970
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] your heart is gold and your hands are cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your heart is gold and your hands are cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853672) by [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/04.-your-heart-is-gold-and-your-hands-are-cold/04.%20your%20heart%20is%20gold%20and%20your%20hands%20are%20cold.m4b)  
  
| 67 MB | 1:28:38  
MP3 - Chp 1 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 1]](https://archive.org/download/04.-your-heart-is-gold-and-your-hands-are-cold/04.1%20your%20heart%20is%20gold%20and%20your%20hands%20are%20cold.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:23:20  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/04.-your-heart-is-gold-and-your-hands-are-cold/04.1%20your%20heart%20is%20gold%20and%20your%20hands%20are%20cold.mp3).  
  
MP3 - Chp 2 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 2]](https://archive.org/download/04.-your-heart-is-gold-and-your-hands-are-cold/04.2%20your%20heart%20is%20gold%20and%20your%20hands%20are%20cold.mp3) | 20 MB | 0:33:40  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/04.-your-heart-is-gold-and-your-hands-are-cold/04.2%20your%20heart%20is%20gold%20and%20your%20hands%20are%20cold.mp3).  
  
MP3 - Chp 3 | [[link to mp3 - chapter 3]](https://archive.org/download/04.-your-heart-is-gold-and-your-hands-are-cold/04.3%20your%20heart%20is%20gold%20and%20your%20hands%20are%20cold.mp3) | 18 MB | 0:31:29  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/04.-your-heart-is-gold-and-your-hands-are-cold/04.3%20your%20heart%20is%20gold%20and%20your%20hands%20are%20cold.mp3).


End file.
